Apology
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: In which another bully befriends his victim. One-shot: Rupert Dickson/Berry Bean.


**Hello, everybody. Remember my "Anger" one-shot from a long time ago? Well, this is sort of a prequel to that… and a sequel. XP Lol it's both, really. Alright, Berry/Rupert love, here we go.**

* * *

Berry Bean was a new girl at McClintock Elementary. She was 5 years old and was in kindergarten, and has only been going for a few days. She didn't fit in as well as much of the other students. …Mainly because she was a werecat. They were traits she inherited from her mother, which she got when she was young: black cat ears, a tail, and even long claws, on her fingers and toes, which she can grow in and out whenever she liked. She was also very quick like a cat, when she ran on all fours. But because of her _different_ features, she was always picked on. Everyday at recess, she sat alone against the wall in the shadow of the school, staring at the ground with folded arms, like she was now.

Her cat ears perked when she heard a group of footsteps approach. She looked up with disgust as a group of first-graders walked up, led by Rupert Dickson, her biggest bully. "Heey, look what the cat dragged in! _Another _cat! Shouldn't you be in your litter box?"

Berry looked away, her eyes furrowing as the kids laughed. While she was used to his simple remarks, they were still hurtful. And annoying.

"Why is she even here?" another kid asked. "Shouldn't she take a class that'll teach her own language?"

Berry growled and stood up, proceeding to walk away as they giggled some more.

"Hey, where are you going? Going to go poop in the bushes?" Rupert shot at her.

"Just leave me alone, Rupert." Berry told him, not turning around.

"Hey, why is your last name 'Bean' anyway? ? Is that because the only thing you eat is BEANS? ? Makes sense why you STINK so bad. I wonder how much you go to the bathroom with all those beans? ? I bet your family has to wear clothespins on their noses all the time at your house because nothing can survive in there without dying from the smell."

Each word was making Berry more and more angry. Her sharp teeth grinded as her fingernails grew into sharp claws. "Heck, if your dad is able to live with you and your mom, his nose probably doesn't even WORK! 'Cause if it did, you would never even be bo-"

"RRRRAAAHH!" Having enough, Berry lunged at the first-grader, pinning him on his back on the ground.

The rest of Rupert's gang only shielded their eyes as Berry showed no mercy to him. "AAAAHH! STOP IT, STOP IT, YOU'RE HURTING ME, MOOOMMYYY!"

Berry dealt several scratches against him, getting blood all over her claws. She started gnawing and chewing on his left ear with her sharp teeth when a group of teachers came out, grabbing the cat-girl by the arms and trying to lift her up. "That's enough, young lady, we're calling your parents."

"Someone call an ambulance for this boy."

_The following day…_

Berry's parents had taken her to St. Sanban's Hospital the next day, making their way to an upstairs waiting room, where Rupert's parents, Chad and Emily Dickson, were sitting outside of a room. "Is this his room?" Berry's father, Yang asked.

"Yah." Emily nodded.

"Okay, Ber, you know what to do." Berry's mother, Scarlet told her. The young werecat sighed and entered the room by herself.

Inside, she found Rupert Dickson lying on his hospital bed, wrapped in several bandages, with one over his left ear. Following her cat instincts, she pounced onto his bed beside him, sitting on all fours. "Hey, Rupy."

"Arrrr…" Rupert weakly opened his eyes and turned his head. "Oh… hey, Berry."

Berry sighed, her eyes still furrowed. "Listen… I'm sorry about attacking you. I've been talking with my mom, and… I sort of lost control. But you kind of had it comin'! Just saying."

"Yeah…" Rupert grunted. "My dad kind of told me about… him and his mom when they were young. And I… guess I was being a little mean."

"Shyah, no kidding." Berry said, still keeping her frowny face. "You wouldn't feel so funny if it was the other way around."

"Geez, I'm sorry, Berry. I was only teasing around. I actually think you're… kind of cool. I was just afraid what the others would think if they… saw me hanging around you."

"Well, you could've said that sooner. Instead of talking about me and my mom like that!"

"Man, I'm really sorry, Ber. After I get out of here, you think I can… come over? Or somethin'?"

"Well… why not?" Berry said with a light smirk, licking the boy's left cheek. "Me and Lilac always wanted a bigger toy to play with."

"Hehehehe!"

"Hey, where's _my_ apology? ?" Mr. Shocknbockn, who was laying in the bed beside them, asked.

Berry growled at the principal as she extracted her claws.

"Um… never mind."

* * *

**Yeeeah… this one sucked. XP Still, it did show how Rupert and Berry got started with their friendship. Also, I wanted to hurry up and upload something 'cause I haven't in so long. I can't work on **_**MASKED**_** because I'm working on a research project. But hopefully when summer comes, there should be plenty of **_**MASKED**_** to work with. So don't despair, my loyal fans, I'm not dead yet! Oh yeah, when Berry mentioned if it would be the other way around, that was sort of referencing **_**Operation: SCARY**_**. Next time, I'll try to work more on **_**MASKED**_**, but expect a few pictures from me on deviantART. Later!**


End file.
